


Both of Your Hearts

by exohousewarming, fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Prompt number:361Side Pairings (if any):NoneWarnings:NoneSummary:Chanyeol comes home to the people he loves, the people who take care of him.





	Both of Your Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** This wasn't exactly what I set out to write, but I think it still works out in the end?

The garage door closes behind him and Chanyeol lets out a long, tired sigh as he turns the car off. It's been a long week of fighting fires at work: last minute requirements on projects, team members out sick when there were already others on vacation, and today was the icing on the cake, being chewed out by his boss, the SVP of Marketing, for all the things that have gone wrong even though they were out of his control. But now Friday is finally here and he's home and can forget about it all. His husband's work gives summer Fridays, which means a home cooked meal is waiting for him and he can't wait to enjoy it and then not move for the entire weekend. He hopes Kyungsoo remembered that he'd requested doenjang jjigae earlier in the week.

The house is quieter than he expected when he walks in and toes his shoes off. There's no sounds from the kitchen, no quiet simmering of stew on the stove.

"Babe?" Chanyeol calls out, loosening his tie as he ventures deeper into the house. He passes the kitchen and confirms there's no dinner being made. "Are you hom—"

Chanyeol stops at the edge of the living room and sighs, putting his hands on his hips. "Really, you two?" he mumbles to himself.

On the couch is Kyungsoo and curled up against him is their boyfriend, Jongin. They're both missing all their clothes and dozing. Kyungsoo stirs when Chanyeol moves closer, blinking a few times before he registers where he is.

"Hey, you're home," Kyungsoo says, voice quiet and gravelly. He looks at the clock on the wall. "Shit, dinner."

But Chanyeol shakes his head and kneels on the floor so he can kiss Kyungsoo softly. "What's this one doing home so early?" he says, reaching out to comb Jongin's bangs back a few times.

"Afternoon class got cancelled."

"So you let yourself get ambushed."

Kyungsoo smiles as he rubs his eyes. "Believe it or not, I did actually try to resist him."

"Futile," Chanyeol says.

"I thought I could be more successful than you."

"Not sure why you'd want to be," Chanyeol says, petting Jongin's hip. "We should wake him or he's going to stay up until four in the morning again."

"He's all yours," Kyungsoo says, stretching his arms over his head as he yawns.

Chanyeol rubs his hand up and down Jongin's back. "Jongin? Baby, you have to get up." He barely gets a stir out of Jongin, so he takes Jongin's hand and shakes it a bit. "Come on, it's already dinner time."

"You're too soft on him," Kyungsoo says, and pinches Jongin's shoulder.

Jongin jerks awake and tries to roll away from Kyungsoo, but there's no space left and he falls off the couch right into Chanyeol's lap. Though Chanyeol hardly minds. It takes a few seconds for Jongin to take in his surroundings and he blushes a little when he realizes where he is. It's still cute that he gets shy even though they've been together for over a year.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Chanyeol says, shifting around so they're both more comfortable. "I heard you ambushed my husband today."

That seems to make Jongin remember he's completely naked and Chanyeol grabs a discarded shirt from nearby and tosses it over Jongin's lap. Jongin thanks him with a kiss, arms coming up behind Chanyeol's neck. "Kyungsoo-hyung didn't _have_ to give in," he says when he pulls away, tucking his face against Chanyeol's neck.

"You act like you gave me a choice," Kyungsoo says, smacking Jongin's shoulder lightly when Jongin closes his eyes again. "Don't go back to sleep!"

Jongin whines and squirms in Chanyeol's lap and Chanyeol quickly moves before things get dangerous for him too. "Okay, come on," he says, trying to push Jongin to his feet. "I need a shower and you should get dressed."

Kyungsoo has tugged his pants back on and gets up to grab his shirt from the floor. "Jongin probably needs a shower too."

They both catch onto what Kyungsoo is implying and Jongin goes red again, going stock still in Chanyeol's lap. But Chanyeol is too curious, too greedy, and he shifts Jongin's legs over, breath catching when he sees a small stain on his pant leg.

"Baby," Chanyeol says, his voice suddenly low and full of want, "you let Kyungsoo make a mess."

"If you two are going to fuck, go somewhere else," Kyungsoo says, running his hand through Chanyeol's hair, fingernails dragging lightly across his scalp. Chanyeol shivers. "I have to make dinner and don't need you to distract me."

"Up," Chanyeol says, spanking Jongin lightly. "Get into the shower before you leak all over the floor."

"You're so gross!" Jongin says, but Chanyeol can still see him clenching up as he makes his way upstairs.

In the kitchen, Kyungsoo is already pulling out ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. Chanyeol hugs him from behind and kisses the side of his neck. "Jjigae?" he says, glancing at the spread of food on the counter.

"Just like you asked," Kyungsoo says, and affection floods Chanyeol's chest. "Now go on before that one starts whining."

As if on cue: "Hyung! Are you coming or not?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes fondly and drops another kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek. "Pray for me."

"You deserve to suffer," Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol laughs as he walks away, unable to disagree.

The shower is already running when Chanyeol enters the bedroom. The bathroom door is left open like it always is and from the bed, Chanyeol has a direct line of sight into the shower. He strips down and watches Jongin dunk his head under the water, growing half hard just from the way Jongin's back muscles flex from something as ordinary as washing his hair.

Jongin turns around when Chanyeol opens the door and steps in. He glances down between Chanyeol's legs, but doesn't say anything, pulling Chanyeol in to kiss him instead. It's so easy to get lost in kissing Jongin, the softness of his lips irresistible and the quiet noises he makes into Chanyeol's mouth leaving Chanyeol weak in the knees.

Even so, Chanyeol can only ignore his growing problem for so long. He pushes Jongin until his back hits the wall and grinds his hips forward, grinning against Jongin's cheek when it earns him a quiet moan.

"Tell me what you and Kyungsoo did," Chanyeol says, sliding his hands down to Jongin's ass. He squeezes it hard and starts up an easy rhythm, mouthing at Jongin's shoulder as they move together. "Was he gentle with you?"

Jongin shakes his head. "I sucked him off, teased him," he says, tilting his head to the side as a sign that he wants Chanyeol's mouth elsewhere. Chanyeol follows like a well-trained dog, dragging his teeth lightly over Jongin's skin before settling his lips at the base of Jongin's throat. "I wanted him to fuck me hard and he was so good, hyung, he bent me over the couch and fucked me like he was just using me and I came so hard when he finally touched me."

They're both fully hard and breathing a little heavy when Jongin stops talking. The image in Chanyeol's head is overwhelming and he turns off the water, forcing Jongin to face the wall. "Is that still how you want it?" he says, grabbing the lube from where it's tucked between the shampoo and body wash.

"If you want it too," Jongin says, his body open and pliant, patiently waiting. Chanyeol's cock grows stiffer in his hand as he slicks it with lube.

Entering Jongin is easy, but they both hold their breaths until Chanyeol's hips are flush against Jongin's ass. His thrusts are slow and lazy at first, but he takes Jongin's hands and pins them to the wall, gradually building up speed when Jongin squeezes around him. When he feels himself get close, he slows down until he's no longer on the edge, stopping completely sometimes and just leaves himself buried inside. Not wanting to tease, he reaches down and strokes Jongin firmly, moaning quietly as Jongin tightens up around him as his orgasm gets closer.

"That's it," Chanyeol mumbles, rocking his hips slowly even as his hand moves faster on Jongin's cock. "I can feel how close you are, come on."

Chanyeol's entire body is trembling with the effort of keeping himself right on the edge, pulling out until just the tip of his cock is in Jongin, then slides in again slow. It would be so easy to just pound into Jongin right now, he'd come in less than a second, but he wants Jongin to come first and pull Chanyeol with him.

"Hyung, fuck," Jongin says, the urgency in his voice obvious and he pushes Chanyeol's hand away to stroke himself to completion, and Chanyeol pushes in one more time right as Jongin tightens up around him like a vice and he's lost, arms tight around Jongin's chest as he comes with a choked moan, riding out his orgasm with Jongin pulsing around him.

There's no strength in Chanyeol as he comes down and Jongin seems to be in a similar state. They both lean heavily against the wall. Jongin squeezes around him again and Chanyeol whimpers into the space between Jongin's shoulders, a shudder of residual pleasure running down his spine. He turns the shower on again and pulls out and possessiveness tugs at him when he sees his come immediately trail down the inside of Jongin's thigh. They return to how they started, kissing lazily as the water beats down on Jongin's shoulders and back. This time, Chanyeol cleans him up and when he's done, he can't help but leave two fingers in Jongin, that streak of possession still lingering. Jongin doesn't seem to mind, sighing quietly as he drops his head to Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Hey, lovebirds, dinner's ready soon."

Chanyeol looks over Jongin's shoulder and sees Kyungsoo with his arms crossed, but there's a fond smile tugging at his lips. He smiles back and forces himself to part from Jongin, grabbing the body wash so they can finish up. Kyungsoo watches them for a bit, then heads back to the kitchen when they rinse.

When they step out, Chanyeol dries Jongin off despite Jongin whining that he can do it himself. "I want to take care of you," he says, rubbing a towel over Jongin's hair gently. Jongin's expression softens and a little pout appears. Chanyeol finds it hard to believe this is the same person who spoke so easily about the way Kyungsoo fucked him over the couch.

"Work is still stressful?" Jongin says, taking the towel so he can do the same to Chanyeol, drying him from head to toe.

"Just have to get through one more week," Chanyeol says. That's when some of his employees will be back from vacation and he can stop trying to juggle too many things at once. "But it's the weekend and I'm home and you're home and Kyungsoo made jjigae for us, so no more talk about work." He kisses Jongin on the nose, laughing softly when Jongin's face scrunches up after, and leads him over to the closet so they can get dressed.

Jongin pulls on a pair of underwear, then drapes himself over Chanyeol's back as he digs around for a t-shirt. "Do you need me and Kyungsoo to take care of you tonight?"

Chanyeol's first instinct is to say no, but he remembers the last time he thought he could deal with his stress on his own. It was in the weeks leading up to a promotion opportunity and trying to be perfect in the office had been too much pressure, but at home he kept acting like everything was same as always. He had ended up yelling at Jongin over putting his feet on the coffee table while they were watching a movie and while Jongin had forgiven him easily when Chanyeol apologized and confessed what was really bothering him, Kyungsoo had been livid that Chanyeol had thought he was doing them a favor by not confiding in them. Though Chanyeol quickly realized Kyungsoo was just mad at himself for not noticing there was something wrong sooner. Since then, Chanyeol's been better about sharing when something's on his mind instead of letting it fester.

"Maybe," he says, kissing Jongin on the cheek. "Things aren't too bad. I'll let you guys know how I feel later."

Satisfied with the answer, Jongin nods and returns to his corner of the closet to finish getting dressed.

 

Kyungsoo's just finished bringing everything out to the dining table when Chanyeol and Jongin return. The familiar smell of Kyungsoo's cooking comforts Chanyeol and he pulls Kyungsoo into a back hug. "Thanks for cooking, babe," he says, pleased when Kyungsoo flushes a little at the sudden attention.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and eat," Kyungsoo says, squeezing Chanyeol's arm lightly when he pulls away to sit down.

They chat easily about their day, Kyungsoo about the new contract his architectural firm just landed that he'll be working on and Jongin about which midterms he's worried about and trying to resist senioritis. When they had met Jongin a couple years ago and not-so-innocent thoughts first entered Chanyeol's head, he had worried about the age gap between them. Not that 20 and 26 were scandalously far apart, but there Jongin was still in his sophomore year while he and Kyungsoo had already been working full-time long enough that they had started to forget what college was even like.

In the end, neither he or Kyungsoo could deny how much they adored Jongin and couldn't bear the thought of not including him in the most intimate parts of their lives. There were many long, serious talks about what it meant to open up their relationship, the most stressful of which had been the one they finally had with Jongin. He still remembers the nauseating anxiety that had clawed up his throat waiting for Jongin to say something, anything, even if it was the rejection that he feared more than anything else. It had been a shock when Jongin had burst into tears in front of them, admitting that he came over to say goodbye, because he liked them both so much but it had started hurting too much being around them when they already had each other.

Chanyeol had never been so happy to make someone else cry.

It had been a little awkward trying to figure out how a relationship works between three people and every now and then Jongin gets insecure still about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol being married, but they've settled into a comfortable rhythm and sometimes Chanyeol comes home to nice surprises like the one today.

"Don't you have a break after midterms?" Kyungsoo says. When Jongin nods, he looks over at Chanyeol. "We should take a vacation. When's the last time you took some time off?"

Chanyeol can already tell Kyungsoo's made up his mind, so he makes a mental note to find out when Jongin's break is so he can have his assistant request the time off. "Vacation sounds great," he says, and honestly, after working so hard for his promotions over the years, he deserves some time away from the office and let others stress for a change. "Where should we go? Hawaii? Bali?"

"Those places sound expensive," Jongin says. Chanyeol immediately gives him a look to say he should know better than to say that and waits for Kyungsoo's lecture.

"They are expensive," Kyungsoo says, his tone leaving no room for argument. "But I don't want to hear anything about what you can or can't afford because you're still in school and Chanyeol and I make more than enough to cover a luxury vacation or two and if we want to take you somewhere nice like Bali, then we will and you're going to shut up and like it."

Chanyeol hides a snicker behind his hand, enjoying watching Jongin try to figure out if he's being admonished or spoiled right now.

"You know I feel uncomfortable when you guys spend so much money on me," Jongin says, pouting. Chanyeol wants to lean over and kiss him for being so cute and mature at the same time.

"When you graduate and get a job, you can start contributing your share."

"I feel like I'm being lectured by a parent right now."

Chanyeol wrinkles his nose, the comment hitting a little too close for comfort. "We'll let you pay for a dinner. And make you serve us breakfast in bed."

Jongin sighs. "Just don't let me find out how much everything costs. I'll delude myself into believing it's not a bajillion dollars."

With that tacit approval, Chanyeol lets himself picture Kyungsoo and Jongin lounging on a private beach, wonders if he can get them both to wear tiny swim bottoms that'll hide nothing. He imagines all the time they'll have to lie around and be lazy and waking up to the two people he loves most looking gorgeous in front of the sun rising over an endless ocean and is suddenly eager for a getaway.

"Hyung, what are you daydreaming about?"

Chanyeol snaps out of it to find Jongin looking at him in confusion and Kyungsoo in knowing amusement. "Nothing," he says and goes back to his dinner, but he can't wipe the smile off his face.

After they're done, Chanyeol clears the table and loads the dishwasher. Kyungsoo comes up next to him and hugs his waist. "You're so obvious," he says, waiting until Chanyeol's finished to lean up and kiss him. "Tell me what you were imagining. Was it me and Jongin in tiny speedos?" Chanyeol goes pink and Kyungsoo laughs loudly. "Interesting."

"I was also thinking how nice it'll be to wake up next to you two and not have to be anywhere or do anything."

"And how gorgeous Jongin is going to look on the beach, lying under the sun," Kyungsoo continues.

Chanyeol groans, closing his eyes briefly. "He's going to render us useless. Maybe we should reconsider and take a vacation to Antarctica."

"Please, this is a chance for me to get you as naked as possible, as much as possible, too."

"I'm not naked enough for you these days?" Chanyeol says, sliding his hands down to Kyungsoo's and threading their fingers together.

"You know you're not."

Chanyeol hums and leans down to kiss along Kyungsoo's jaw, pleased when he feels Kyungsoo's eyes flutter closed. "You have any plans tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

Pulling back, Chanyeol brings his hands up to cup Kyungsoo's face and waits for him to open his eyes again. He thinks back to Jongin's question earlier and with Kyungsoo pressed against him right now, caging him in against the counter, he realizes he needs to feel more of it.

Kyungsoo touches Chanyeol's cheek, concerned. "Sweetheart?"

The endearment alone sends a wave of relief through Chanyeol, a clear sign that he should take Jongin's offer. "Could you and Jongin…" he says, and he's always had trouble voicing this part out loud, but Kyungsoo hears him just fine.

"Of course," Kyungsoo says, pressing his mouth to Chanyeol's lightly. "I'll go find Jongin. Meet you in the bedroom?"

Chanyeol nods and kisses Kyungsoo one more time before heading upstairs. He takes off the t-shirt and shorts he put on earlier and crawls onto the bed in just his underwear, lying in the very center and staring at the ceiling. Soon he hears two sets of footsteps and looks over at the door when Kyungsoo walks in with Jongin in tow, offering a small smile when he sees Jongin looking worried.

Immediately, Jongin comes over and kneels by Chanyeol's side. "Hyung," he says, voice small, and Chanyeol squeezes his hand to comfort him.

"I'm fine," Chanyeol says, tugging on Jongin's hand until he gets the hint and gets on top, allowing Chanyeol to hug him. "But your offer, it's still good, right?"

Jongin nods quickly and pulls back so he can kiss Chanyeol softly. "Kyungsoo-hyung and I are going to make you feel so good you're going to forget about everything, even your own name."

Chanyeol laughs a little. "Good."

When Kyungsoo joins them, he's also stripped down to his underwear and sits next to them, running his palm down Jongin's back. "You're wearing too many clothes," he says, already pulling on Jongin's shirt.

Jongin moves off to kick his sweats away, then his underwear too after a moment's consideration. He comes back and settles on top of Chanyeol again, letting their legs tangle as he nuzzles the spot under Chanyeol's ear. "Now you guys are wearing too many clothes."

Jongin isn't exactly small, but the weight of him pressed against Chanyeol feels safe and secure, even if it gets a little hard to breathe. Chanyeol smooths his hand up and down Jongin's back a few times, then drifts down to massage Jongin's ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks.

"Mmph, no," Jongin mumbles, swatting Chanyeol's hands away. "It's supposed to be about you." He rolls them over and repeats Chanyeol's movements on him, frowning when he gets to Chanyeol's waist. "Hyung," he says, looking over at Kyungsoo. "Help."

Kyungsoo chuckles and shifts down so he can pull Chanyeol's boxer briefs off. Chanyeol wiggles happily on top of Jongin now that there's nothing left between them. "Cute," Kyungsoo mumbles, and Chanyeol hears the sound of their lube being uncapped. "Keep him open for me, Jongin."

Jongin is exceptionally good at following directions when he wants to, especially when Kyungsoo is the one giving them. He slots his legs between Chanyeol's and then bends his knees, forcing Chanyeol to spread his legs too. As if that doesn't leave him exposed enough, Jongin palms his ass and spreads his cheeks, his long fingers drifting over Chanyeol's hole. The whole thing just makes Chanyeol more turned on, though he appreciates being able to hide his flushed face against Jongin's neck.

"How many fingers should I do, Jongin?" Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol relaxes further, letting them figure everything out.

"Four," Jongin says, rubbing his fingers over Chanyeol a little harder. "Hyung can take it."

Kyungsoo's fingers are warm when they touch Chanyeol. They've done this enough that when Chanyeol is all relaxed, he can take two easily from the start, so that's what Kyungsoo does, pressing in with little resistance. Two is enough to send a faint buzz of pleasure thrumming through Chanyeol, enough for him to start mouthing at Jongin's throat to leave a mark, for his cock to start filling up pressed up right against Jongin's.

Three is when Chanyeol's focus starts to center in on the push pull slide of Kyungsoo's fingers, the little bursts of pleasure each time Kyungsoo angles them just right. He's moaning a little and trying to push back to get Kyungsoo deeper, then forward and down to grind against Jongin who's fully hard under him. But it's still lazy, unrushed, his body following where the pleasure is but not chasing it.

But the moment Kyungsoo leaves him and comes back with four, pushing in slow to allow him to savor the stretch, Chanyeol is moaning loud and low, body tense and ready to come. No one shushes him, both happy to let him work through what he's feeling the way he needs. Knowing all the tells in Chanyeol's body, Kyungsoo never gets him too close to the edge, keeps him in that spot that makes his head buzz and the tips of his fingers and toes tingle.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Kyungsoo says, rubbing Chanyeol's back. "You good?"

Chanyeol nods and licks his lips, humming happily when Jongin tightens his arms around him.

"Can you take one more? Do you want Jongin to help too?"

He feels Jongin tense under him, but the answer is easy. He nods again and presses an uncoordinated kiss to Jongin's chest. "Baby, help Kyungsoo-hyung."

"Are you sure?"

Chanyeol nods again. "You won't hurt me."

Kyungsoo's fingers go still inside him and Chanyeol zones out again. He feels Jongin's hesitant touch and hears Kyungsoo's quiet, encouraging tone, and then there's nothing but the white static of pleasure when Jongin slowly sinks in his finger next to Kyungsoo's. When they start moving, Chanyeol knows it's going to be too much and he digs his fingers into the pillow above Jongin's head, shaking a little as he tries to hold back.

"Chanyeol, it's okay," Kyungsoo says, pressing in deep and stretching Chanyeol just a little bit more. "Come if you need to."

Just like that, Chanyeol lets everything go and he rocks his hips down once, twice against Jongin's stomach before coming with a relieved moan, making a mess all over Jongin's stomach and chest. Kyungsoo and Jongin keep their fingers still, but touch Chanyeol elsewhere, petting his shoulders and hips, any expanse of skin they can reach, like they're making sure Chanyeol still knows they're there.

They move Chanyeol onto his back after and Kyungsoo goes to grab a warm towel to clean him and Jongin off. Kyungsoo talks in hushed tones with Jongin before ducking out and then Chanyeol's being rolled onto his side, Jongin pressing up behind him and pushing his cock in slow. It's unexpected, but Chanyeol is relaxed enough that there's no discomfort, although he is a bit sensitive still. More surprising is that Jongin doesn't move once he's buried all the way, instead throwing an arm and leg over Chanyeol to keep him as close as possible.

"Kyungsoo-hyung said not to let you feel empty," Jongin says, sliding his other arm under Chanyeol's head for support. The affection that fills Chanyeol is overwhelming and he reaches down to pet Jongin's thigh.

"Thanks, baby," he mumbles, and smiles when Jongin gets a little flustered.

It's nice and relaxing to just lie there with Jongin comfortably keeping him open. He could even fall asleep, he thinks, but knows that there's more to come. Kyungsoo returns with a few water bottles, one already open with a straw in it. He smiles when he sees Chanyeol and sits at the edge of the bed.

"You look happy," Kyungsoo says, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol softly. "Does Jongin feel good?"

Chanyeol nods and nuzzles Jongin's bicep.

"Good," Kyungsoo says, bringing the open water bottle over and holding the straw to Chanyeol's lips. "Here, don't want you dehydrated."

Chanyeol drinks obediently, not realizing how thirsty he is until he's emptied half the bottle. Kyungsoo lets Jongin have a turn after, then sets the water aside so he can lie down in front of Chanyeol, sandwiching him in.

They talk quietly about where they want to go for vacation, Kyungsoo listing off a few other islands known for pristine beaches and clear blue water. As he speaks, he lets his hands roam over Chanyeol's chest, occasionally tugging at or rubbing his thumbs over Chanyeol's nipples, another reminder that they've only paused so Chanyeol can have time to recover. Every few minutes Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him slowly and Jongin will allow himself to shift a little, giving a few shallow thrusts that make him whine as he mouths at the top of Chanyeol's spine. When Chanyeol starts to get hard again, both of them reach down to stroke him and cup his balls gently, and Chanyeol just feels so warm and safe he never wants it to stop.

But soon just the pressure of Jongin in him isn't enough and he finds Jongin's hand, squeezing it. "Please move," he says, and hears an almost wounded sound from behind him, wonders how much Jongin had to hold back while waiting.

"I'm not gonna last," Jongin says, and Chanyeol can feel him trembling as he starts to fuck Chanyeol with uneven thrusts.

"It's okay," Chanyeol mumbles, holding Jongin's arm tight around his waist. Kyungsoo shifts down and strokes Chanyeol a few times, then carefully closes his mouth over Chanyeol's cock, sucking softly as the force of Jongin's thrusts makes Chanyeol slide deeper past his lips. "Fuck, Kyungsoo."

"Hyung, you can't squeeze like that," Jongin whines, holding on to Chanyeol like some sort of lifeline. It's easy to tell how quickly his control is unravelling, his hips moving faster and Chanyeol loves it, loves that Jongin is reduced to this because of him. He pushes Kyungsoo away gently, not wanting him to get hurt accidentally, and tightens up even more around Jongin, sharing a smile and kiss with Kyungsoo when the last of Jongin's control falls away and he just starts _pounding_ into Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sits up and reaches behind Chanyeol, maybe to grab Jongin's hair or just press his hand firmly to the back of his neck. "Jongin, sweetie," he says, voice calm like always, "come for your hyung." He doesn't specify which, but it doesn't matter, they all know he means both of them.

The sound that escapes Jongin is beautiful and he snaps his hips one more time, pressing as deep as he can. He comes with a strained groan and Chanyeol lets out a sigh, a deep sense of satisfaction settling in him when he feels the way Jongin's cock pulses inside him, knowing he's the reason Jongin came so hard.

Jongin will need a bit to recover, so Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo in front of him, eyeing Kyungsoo's erection hungrily.

"Calm down there," Kyungsoo says, but he's smiling as he strokes himself a few times. "Don't try to make me come, I still have to fuck you too."

Chanyeol nods and moans happily when Kyungsoo arches his hips forward and slides his cock past Chanyeol's lips. The weight of Kyungsoo's cock on his tongue is familiar and comforting and it's so easy to just lie there and let Kyungsoo fuck his mouth, focusing on nothing except the warm, wet slide of Kyungsoo's cock against his lips and the firm weight of Kyungsoo's hand in his hair.

When Kyungsoo pulls away, his chest is flushed and he's breathing a little harder than before. He looks absolutely gorgeous, his cock shiny with Chanyeol's spit, and suddenly the only thing Chanyeol can think about is how much he needs Kyungsoo in him right now.

It must show because Kyungsoo quickly leans over and mumbles something to Jongin, who pulls out carefully, tilting Chanyeol's hips away to minimize the mess. Jongin slides up and sits against the headboard and runs his hands through Chanyeol's hair.

"Hyung, can you come here?" he says and right now Chanyeol would do anything either of them says.

Jongin lays out a towel underneath and pulls Chanyeol to rest against him, his chest to Chanyeol's back. Kyungsoo slicks his cock and settles in between Chanyeol's legs, his eyes going dark as he pushes Chanyeol's thighs apart. "God, how much did you come, Jongin?" he says, but it's far from accusatory. If anything, he's trying to hide how much the sight is affecting him.

Jongin presses his face to Chanyeol's shoulder. "It's not like I meant to," he says, his cheeks hot.

Chanyeol wishes he could see, though he can feel some of it. "Hurry up," he says, pulling Kyungsoo in with his feet. "I don't want it all to come out."

"Hyung!" Jongin chokes out, and Chanyeol grins, kissing Jongin's temple.

Kyungsoo doesn't look like he wants that either, inching forward until he can rub the tip of his cock over Chanyeol's hole. It's obvious he's gathering up Jongin's come and Chanyeol moans when Kyungsoo finally pushes in, his cock jerking just picturing how it must look.

"Nngh, fuck," Chanyeol moans, because Kyungsoo does not tease or hold back. He fucks Chanyeol like it's the only thing he knows how to do and the sound of his hips slapping Chanyeol's, the wet slide of his cock in and out of him, all of it is obscene. He rarely sees Kyungsoo get like this and Chanyeol's glad all he has to do is lie there and take it, secure between Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo says, the smallest hint of strain in his voice. "Touch him."

Jongin's hands slide down Chanyeol's chest and stomach before one cups his balls, massaging lightly, the other reaching for the lube. The first slippery touch of Jongin's hand makes Chanyeol gasp and he arches into it, reaching back to bury his hand in Jongin's hair. His entire body feels like an exposed wire, each slow, tight tug of Jongin's hand making him seize up, wanting the both of them to make him come but not wanting how good they're making him feel to ever stop.

Kyungsoo pushes his legs back, folding Chanyeol in half, and the new angle has him gasping, reaching for Kyungsoo to pull him in and kiss him messy and desperate. He needs him close, needs to feel both of them around him.

"Shh, you're okay," Kyungsoo says, lips still pressed to Chanyeol's. "We're right here."

"I'm gonna come," Chanyeol says, gripping Jongin's arm like he might stop him. Jongin slows down a little, but his grip is still firm.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Me too," he says, out of breath. He snaps and grinds his hips against Chanyeol, and Chanyeol feels so full that he thinks he could come just from Kyungsoo keeping him stretched open if he stayed like this long enough, but he files that away for another day when he's feeling a different sort of desperation. Kyungsoo's bangs are damp with sweat and the dip of his collarbones shine under the light and he's so gorgeous and Chanyeol loves him so much that —

"I love you," he blurts out and Kyungsoo's smile grows even brighter.

"Hyung," Jongin whines behind him and Chanyeol tilts his head back onto Jongin's shoulder, pressing a lingering kiss to the bottom of Jongin's jaw.

"I love you too," Chanyeol says, breathless, floating.

"Don't stray," Kyungsoo says, kissing up Chanyeol's throat to his lips. "Can you come for us first?"

Chanyeol nods and Kyungsoo's demeanor changes immediately, starting to fuck Chanyeol again until his thrusts are relentless, and he reaches down to cover Jongin's hand to jerk Chanyeol off together. It's too much too fast and the rush of white hot pleasure pulls him under, ziplining through every inch of his body. As quick as it came, his orgasm leaves him weak and exhausted, and he gasps, body jerking, when Jongin keeps his hand on him and lets his thumb brush feather-light over the too sensitive tip of his cock.

Through the static filling his head, Chanyeol can still feel Kyungsoo hard inside him and can see how close he is, the muscles in his body too tense. It's Jongin who reaches forward and touches Kyungsoo's cheek, cups the back of his head to bring him close and Kyungsoo rocks his hips once, twice, and comes silently with a shudder, arms tight around the both of them. Chanyeol finally is sated and they stay like that until his legs are sore and Kyungsoo's knees ache and as they untangle, Chanyeol feels like himself again.

Jongin and Kyungsoo take care of the clean up and this time it's Jongin's turn to ask Kyungsoo how much he came, though Kyungsoo looks possessive under his embarrassment.

Jongin crawls back into bed first and curls up next to Chanyeol instead of cuddling close. Chanyeol looks at him in question and stays quiet when Jongin starts combing his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. "I've never seen you like that," he says softly and Chanyeol wonders if he'd scared him. "I'm glad Kyungsoo-hyung knew what you needed."

"You knew too," Chanyeol says, and Jongin smiles, finally moving closer to press up against Chanyeol's side.

Kyungsoo comes and sits on his other side, hovering over them both. "How are you feeling now?" he says to Chanyeol, but cups Jongin's face and brushes his thumb over Jongin's cheek. Jongin practically purrs.

"Sleepy," Chanyeol says, earning him a quiet, rumbly laugh. He smiles back. "Relaxed. Happy. Thank you."

"I'm happy you let us help."

"Hyung," Jongin mumbles, already half asleep, grabbing at Kyungsoo's shoulder weakly. "Come down here."

Chanyeol rolls onto his side and lets Kyungsoo spoon him from behind. Jongin wraps his arms around both of them and throws a leg over for extra measure. They're going to get too hot while they sleep and wake up apart, but for now, neither of them fight Jongin's koala tendencies.

What they have isn't conventional, but Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo's arm around him and Jongin's face pressed to his chest and tries to remember what things were even like when it was just the two of them. He glances at Jongin's hand wedged between them and thinks he might ask Kyungsoo in the morning, while Jongin sleeps in, if it might be nice to make Jongin's finger less empty, if Jongin might be ready for that.

As he drifts off, he thinks he already knows what Kyungsoo's answer will be.


End file.
